


Respite

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both felt lighter than they had since Jimmy had first stood alone and whispered, "<i>Yes</i>," and since Castiel first stood alone and clamored, "<i>No</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/56563976994/like-how-one-time-when-the-search-for-god-seemed)

One time, when the search for God seemed hopeless, when Cas only wanted peace, quiet, to be alone, he popped into the Monterey Bay Aquarium in the middle of the night, and found himself thinking back to how those creatures came to be, how incredible those creations were, are, and didn’t realize that Jimmy was awake, aware, and he had been talking to him the whole time, and Jimmy just listened, rapt, and when Cas’ sadness prevented him from speaking, Jimmy told him about his and Amelia’s weekend trips to the beach when they first met, Claire’s bright eyes when she saw seahorses for the first time, her tears (and his) when he brought live lobsters to their vacation rental for dinner, her breathtaking smile when they set them free together and ate popcorn instead, and that’s how the night continued, trading stories back and forth amid the wavering blue light, until the soft morning sun trickled through the glass doors, and, as Jimmy drifted back into unconsciousness and Cas was posed to take flight, they both felt lighter than they had since Jimmy had first stood alone and whispered, " _Yes_ ," and since Castiel first stood alone and clamored, " _No_."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/56563976994/like-how-one-time-when-the-search-for-god-seemed)


End file.
